Snow Leopard
by Mettlei
Summary: A feline Itachi In heat... Yaoi. AU. OOC.


Date written: 18th February. 2012.

Warnings: Yaoi! AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairings: Hidan _ Itachi...

Snow leopard...

Uchiha's were proud of their lineage. They were the most honoured cat clan throughout the lands, but Itachi Uchiha, a youngster at the age of seventeen thought that his lineage was a curse more than anything else.

There were too many complications that came with being a feline. So many that sometimes he just wanted to scream and bang his head against the wall, since he was in his room right now and the nearest wall was the wall behind which his parents were sleeping he decided against it.

For the first time in his life... he was in heat.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't do anything besides feeling the awful anxiety... the terrible raw need. On the very first day of his heat he was reduced to grumpy pile of hormones spending the day in the shower jerking himself till he felt raw and passed out right there in the shower.

His parents knew, it wasn't something he could hide even if he would try, it was normal between the cats, besides he was aware they could smell his need just like he could smell theirs when they were in heat. His family tried to steer clear of him since his mood had terrible swings.

His brother Sasuke wasn't so compassionate and had spent ten minutes giggling at his raging hard-on refusing to let him in the shower. Itachi didn't feel bad for decking Sasuke's head in the bathroom wall... and he'll make sure to laugh his ass off when his dear younger brother will go into heat some day.

It was a popular belief that when cats or any other animal-races went into heat they would fuck and get fucked by anyone...well it wasn't quite true. Though laying on his bed glaring at the ceiling and sporting a huge erection made him think twice, he almost felt like getting up and going to his friend Kisame who had politely offered to help him out as soon as the guy learned of his condition.

And even though he really thought Kisame is a great guy and all, he and Kisame just didn't match. He realised that, his mother had told him that when his nose would catch the right smell he would instantly know... that hadn't happened yet and all the males and females around him trying to get in his pants didn't smell right for him...

The worst thing was that even if he was a cat with a picky nose, he was also just half animal into heat giving off the arousing scent and that attracted the other males and females like a beacon in the dark. For those reasons he wasn't allowed to leave the house alone, more specific without his father, because his father Fugaku could protect him from forceful males attracted by his scent.

His mother had explained that self pleasuring wont quite do the trick when he's in heat, but hell this was the second day and he had jerked himself off more times than he could count, he was sure the first day was the worst when he had passed out in the shower, but he was wrong... second day was worse, he was... quite desperate...

His father having all the experience in the world had knocked on his door last night... the conversation that followed mentally scared Itachi...like, seriously left him sitting on his bed gawking his mouth like a fish out of water and sweating like a pig. His father had enlightened him that his scent says he's looking for a strong alpha _male_. His old man had also assured him that it is completely normal and he shouldn't even try to fight his needs and wishes... Itachi had nodded dumbly, what else he could do...

A knock on the door snapped him out of his torture and he grunted for a response. His mother Mikoto opened the door with a calming smile holding a tea cup.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Horny as fuck... that's what he had to say if he wanted to be honest but he just grunted staring at the wall holding his pillow tightly over his crotch. Since he was sweating almost constantly he was wearing only his crimson boxers with his long black tail laying on the bed limply, his long black hair gathered up in a sort of funny ponytail to lessen the heat on his neck, funny because of the black cat ears he sported they were twitching at every sound and too often than he liked it he could hear his parents going at it at night, his delicate chest was covered in thin layer of sweat and there was a wet cold towel placed on his forehead that he changed every fifteen minutes or so. His hands were trembling lightly as he accepted the tea mug his mother passed to him still smiling and taking in his posture with some sort of pity in her black eyes.

Yeah... Uchiha's were proud of their lineage... Itachi though now being in heat thought he'd rather be a... something that didn't go into heat... whatever.

"Drink the tea baby, you'll feel better... your father just chased away a rather large bear specimen trying to crawl up the wall for your window..." Mikoto said chuckling quietly covering her mouth in a cute manner, Itachi groaned his cheeks heating up because he was sure his mother already had had a conversation with his father about him being... naturally attracted to males.

"Your father has some sort of emergency at work and since he has to stay here and keep an eye on you our living room will be turned into a conference room for a bit... he has also invited few of his work partners for dinner so you get showered and dressed properly..."

Itachi nodded, that's exactly what he needed, eat his dinner with strangers, looking at fried potatoes and randomly get erect... nice.

"Okay..." he mumbled out watching his mother leave, the tea he put aside, he was hot enough as it was.

When he had put on his black jeans groaning about the way the tight clothe rubbed on his sensitive groin and put on a crimson shirt with long sleeves he thought he looked presentable and went down the stairs to their living room. He stopped in the doorway looking at the strangers seated around the large table, his younger brother was absent, his mother as usual was in the kitchen preparing the dinner and then serving it. His father was sitting at the end of the table deep in a conversation with a man with orange hair Itachi had never seen any of the present men before.

"Ah Itachi, come here..." his father suddenly motioned and he obediently went for the table sitting next to his father grabbing the glass of water and emptying it in an instant hearing a chuckle from his father... "Don't worry this is not entirely an official meeting..." Fugaku added and then Itachi was introduced with everyone even though he was scowling and chewing on his lower lips when the orange haired male named Pein sniffed the air and then got up. Itachi shivered when the stranger was behind his back.

"Pein..." his father said half in question half in warning. But Pein didn't care or didn't hear, Itachi knew that animals don't care about anything if the scent is right.

Itachi yelped when two strong arms wrapped around his neck and Pein was sniffing behind his ear, mussing his loose hair with one hand, he heard Pein growl lowly and couldn't help but shiver, he noticed the others stare and cast scared looks at his father.

Pein's scent was pleasant for him and he almost wanted to pull the man closer...almost.

His father coughed and stood up calmly taking Pein by the upper arm and pulling the orange haired beast out of the room, Itachi broke out in gasps as soon as the man left... the other guests were eyeing him curiously... Itachi grunted he knew there was no hiding since almost all the races had good scent but damn it was almost embarrassing.

Sipping his water he lifted his head and put the glass down dismissively, he smelt...somebody... his nose twitched and he stood up, as soon as he did a man appeared in the doorway guided by his father.

"Hidan is late of course, oh well come sit down by the table..."

Itachi still standing watched the new arrived specimen walk for the table and sit down right across from him, that's when their eyes met.

Hidan was staring at him and he damn well was staring at Hidan. For starters the man was physically god-like. Platinum hair and pale skin, purple... the oddest purple eyes he had ever seen and they were somehow, just one of those bedroom eyes. Neat face features and thin grey eyebrows, the hair gelled back neatly reaching to the man's shoulder line. And then there was the body...of pure sex god. Muscles perfectly visible through a stylish black shirt and manly hips sporting black pleasantly tight jeans... the creature sitting across from him was...perfect. And then there was the scent.

Itachi was frozen... he stood there and felt himself go hard in his jeans looking at Hidan. He saw Hidan notice his odd staring and then the man sniffed the air the violet eyes instantly narrowing sexily at him.

The fact that Hidan was sporting two rather fluffy platinum coloured ears of a leopard and the long majestic white tale was proof enough for Itachi to realise the man was a snow leopard...

Now what do kitty's do when they meet a big kitty?

Usually they would run, hiss or bristle their fur frozen to the ground...

Heat... apparently changed that, Itachi felt his mouth water by now he was leaning awkwardly over the table trying to smell better. He felt his father's big hand grab his upper arm he tried to yank it off never looking back but his father held him tightly, he also heard his father emit a weird non-amused chuckle.

"Itachi son, you alright?"

Hidan gave him a smirk after that question.

His father apparently sensed what was the problem here because suddenly Itachi was pulled out by his arms, he was hissing and scratching at his father's hands making quite the fuss, when they were in the hallway his mother joined them and asked what was going on, Itachi didn't care to answer he was trying to grab the door frame and somehow drag himself back in the room.

"I think Itachi found his mate..." Fugaku said sounding amused, Itachi whined when he wasn't let go, his father's arms around his chest just tightened.

"Then why are you keeping him away..." his mother inquired and Itachi could only nod and agree with the question, why? He now painfully hard wanted only to go back there and...

"Because they're my colleagues in there I wouldn't want them to... see Itachi jumping on the man..."

"Let me..." Itachi croaked out desperately trying to rip the skin off of his father's hands.

The scent got intense and Itachi whipping his head to the side saw the object of his desire coming to him, smirking rather naughtily.

"Hidan..." his father started... "Umm... he's -..."

"In heat... I can smell that..." the platinum haired male cut his father off boring the violet eyes into Itachi's nearly black ones.

Itachi's mouth parted when the sex god was standing across from him watching him up and down, there was nothing Itachi could do than hyperventilate struggling weakly against his father's hold, his mouth produced too much saliva and he felt his cheeks heat up along with his body, his hips bucked forward trying to reach the leopard.

He couldn't stand it anymore. "Nyaa.." he whined in frustration and jerked his arms out of his father's clutches leaping for the said leopard, he dived in the man's neck sniffing and purring, his jaw trembling, he was completely overtaken by the man's scent, he vaguely remembered that his parents were right here with him, watching him... but that was unimportant. His tail swished in the air excitedly as he shivering and purring turned around leaning his delicate body against the well built of Hidan's grinding his backside against the man's crotch, offering himself.

"Oh dear..." came Mikoto's voice from next to him but fuck if he cared he was harder than ever and he could feel the man hardening against his ass.

"Hidan?" his father inquired and even Itachi understood what was inquired. He felt the leopards big strong hands lay on his hips keeping him in place as the man's nose connected with his ear sniffing him deeply the manly hips behind him bucked and the next thing he knew was Hidan's sharp teeth biting the soft skin on his neck, he mewled delighted, the snow leopard wanted him too.

"Alright you two... make it private so Fugaku can return to dinner!" Mikoto said her voice soft. "And you better take good care of him big cat, you're his first mate." His mother added, Itachi heard through his haze, tuning his mother out and growling pressing his willing ass against the man harder, his tail lifting up, he was about to bend forward but he was grabbed around his shoulders from behind and dragged somewhere.

They were led by his mother to Itachi's room, he was already ripping Hidan's shirt off while his mother was still by the door.

"Make sure the guests don't hear you and take him somewhere else when the first crave is sated."

Hidan nodded shortly and the door closed.

"Well, well kitty..." Hidan cooed and Itachi trembled already too hot and too needy to think clearly. He pulled off his own shirt and pressed his back on the man again wriggling his hips suggestively. "Take me... Hidan... take me now."

There was no verbal response, his jeans were ripped open and he was bent over his desk his boxers along with his jeans pulled down to his knees, Itachi mewled, he was dripping at the front giving off his scent, he stayed still feeling hot breaths on his backside as Hidan was taking in his scent.

"Mh kitty...I'll gladly be your alpha..." Hidan said huskily and spanked his soft tender ass cheek, Itachi whined and moaned wriggling and squirming when a hot tongue lapped at his pucker tasting him by dipping the tongue in him.

"Ahhh... hurry up... I... nh...more... need more!"

The tongue fucked his virgin taint for a while making him squeal and moan strangely high pitched and then the heavenly hot muscle retreated and his ass cheeks were grabbed by two hands moulding them, squeezing arousing him further. "I guess you're not up for foreplay eh Itachi...?"

Itachi pushed his ass back eagerly groaning. "No... just... do it!"

A long white tail wrapped around his thigh pulling his legs widely apart, Hidan's god-like body leaned over him, his hair was fisted and there was sharp teeth digging into his skin on his neck, he didn't know when the leopard managed to undo the jeans but he felt a hot big cock-head rub against his wetted twitching entrance, he let out a long moan.

His head was pulled back further and then Hidan was pushing into him, steady and slow, Itachi's feelings where running amok. He screamed in delight, the teeth broke his skin on the neck, the man had marked him as his. And now the man was keeping those sharp teeth in his flesh holding him in place as the mating begun.

Hidan's moves were hard and rough, animalistic. The thrusts skin slapping and fierce, the man was growling and ploughing into him savagely placing a hand on Itachi's mouth when he started to scream and mewl out his pleasure too loudly.

Itachi's body was convulsing and he came as soon as his sweet spot was nailed the very first time, his body in shock of the pleasure and intensity. His cum covered his thighs and the desk but the leopard was still driving into him with great speed smacking his ass every so often with the white tail nudging his pants to his ankles and then lifting one of his slender legs up on the desk opening him up more.

Itachi couldn't stop the screams or the way he was clawing at his desk. He was already hard again and pushing his backside back meeting every rough slam.

On the verge once more he squinted his eyes shut as his head was pulled back harshly, teeth biting and kissing his jaw line, furry tail brushing against his swollen cock. His own black tail was grabbed by Hidan and pulled towards his spine as Hidan pounded in his ass groaning in his ear.

"Fuck... fuck...nghh..." the leopard growled and increased the speed of the hips driving into him, Itachi was gone, the hand was removed from his mouth, his drool dripping on the table, his body convulsed and he came for the second time feeling the hot essence of Hidan fill his raw backside.

"Nyaah...ahh... Hidan... nn..." he mewled in his high and then all but collapsed on the table in the puddle of his own cum, breathing heavily with Hidan's weight on his back.

"How's that..." Hidan mumbled stroking his hair away from his face licking his furry ear in a tired and lazy manner.

"Mh... I... good..." Itachi breathed out feeling like passing out right there on his desk with his jeans at his ankles and his ass all sticky and still stuffed.

"I'll... want more... later..." he added when his mind cleared somewhat, he heard Hidan chuckle in his ear, there was another lick on his ear.

"So will I... I'm taking you to my place after I fuck you in the shower..."

Itachi answer was a cat like moan and a wriggle of his butt.

_An: okay that was short wasn't it? I just faint over feline Itachi... I also tried to write a short sex scene, I think it worked... anyway, sorry for those who don't drool over uke-Itachi..._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
